Generation of Voice Actors
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: Six voice actors. Five budding relationships. Four projects. Three months. Two voice acting companies.. And one man who will rise to claim Kuroko Tetsuya as his own. ( Voice acting!GoM/Kuroko, NijiKuro, Male!Momoi/Kuroko, inspired by MandaxPanda )


**Hey y'all.. Trial story for KNB for you guys. Before you throw sharp objects at me, this idea suddenly popped into my brain after reading a fanfiction called 'Hello, Doctor' by MandaxPanda. It's amazingly well-written, if any of you are in the Kingdom Hearts fandom and want to check it out. Anyway, in the work, Sora is a voice actor. And thus, this idea came, and I had to write it out before I burst.  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy this story. Updates will come soon! I've got two stories near finished, and they'll be coming out next weekend or earlier. Thanks for your support! If you like the story, please take the time to drop in a review. Thanks!  
**

* * *

"Kanra-chan, it's starting, it's starting!" A fourteen year old girl threw herself down from the top of her bunk bed and bounced onto the floor, grabbing a pillow to hold under her chest for leverage as she stared at the TV. The news was starting, it's theme playing loudly from the speakers hooked up haphazardly to the volume monitor. She gasped excitedly, her brown eyes wide and filled to the brim with eager energy. Her feet began to drum against the floor.

The door to the girl's door slid open quickly as another quickly launched herself down on the floor, the bag of popcorn she held falling to the ground. Quickly, Kanra got a pillow to rest on, and opened up the bag of popcorn. The smell of butter wafted through the room as she put it in the middle of them. Her friend grabbed a handful as the news theme began to end.

"Eeep! It's starting!" Kanra's friend squealed loudly, and Kanra quickly shushed her.

"Shut up, Haruna," Kanra quickly snapped, as the screen reverted itself to show a sudden anime scene from a yaoi- a boy's love- series. Immediately, Kanra's warning of being quiet flew out the window- and both of the girls squealed in delight as the scene began to play.

"Stop fighting, all of you!" The TV showed a small young man, with dark, silky looking hair, trying to pull away a group of five fighting, handsome young men, all of them looking equally pissed. His voice was laden with bitterness and annoyance and hurt, but anger, most of all, laced his tone. Both Kanra and Haruna giggled at the boy's futile attempts to break up the fight. The black-haired boy was such an uke. Hopefully, the five guys were fighting over him.

"Harem yaoi anime is the best," Haruna murmured, and Kanra nodded in agreement with her.

"Stay out of the fight, Kou-chan," a boy with flaming, messy red hair said, who was bleeding from the lip. His voice was gruff, but caring and warm at the same time. He wore raggedy clothes with tatters and tears, and he looked dirty and poor compared to the others. Haruna and Kanra eyed each other with suggestive looks. "I.. I'll win this for your favor."

"You street rat, Ahara-san is mine," someone else said. He had dark hair, styled professionally, and wore a business suit without the coat and tie. He had a few scrapes on his clothes from the fight, and a bruise on his cheek bone. "Besides, stop making promises you can't keep." His voice was suave and charming, but masked with annoyance at the other.

"Oh, please, brother. You just want Kou because I had him first," another man said. He had dark hair and eyes identical to the man who had just spoken before, but he wore a simple white shirt and slacks. His voice was icy and cold, with a firm tone. Both Haruna and Kanra swooned at the very sound of his voice. "You're just a little brat who wants everything his older brother has, but won't admit that he'll never be able to have any of it."

"And you aren't a brat?" Another voice came. Haruna and Kanra stopped their squealing at the deep, mature tone that came next, and then sighed happily. The man who spoke was older than the rest, and dressed similarly to the brothers, in a very formal fashion. However, he wore glasses- a sure sign of either a teacher or a really cool and cold type of character. "You're holding Kou-kun down with the baggage of his past. Let him go already!"

"You're the one who had a scandalous relationship with him in the past and stalked him!" Another male said, his voice sadistic and cold. The two girls froze and then squealed excitedly. This character was very tall and well-built, and wore a sharp, expensive black tuxedo, which had tears in it due to the fight. He wiped his mouth in annoyance. "All of you are no better than each other. I am the only one here who has done anything remotely good for Kou!"

"You practically sold him!" The redheaded street rad exclaimed, only to be met with a hard punch in the mouth. He fell down, and the uke- Kou- screamed, going to his aid.

"Stop it, all of you! If you don't.. You're just as bad as each other, you're all just as disgusting as you say!" Kou screamed, his voice full of anger and hatred. The men finally began to stop, as the smaller male cried. The black-haired younger brother tried to reach out to comfort Kou, but his hand was violently slapped away. "If all of you were really men, you wouldn't be fighting like children! Grow up already!" Then, the small male bolted away. The five men were left watching, looking helpless as they watched Kou flee. The anime scene suddenly paused.

Both Haruna and Kanra whined loudly as the anime trailer clip showed instead, an interview section. However- as soon as they saw five particularly men on the television screen, they brightened up in happiness. The audience was cheering, as the cameras closed in on the interviewer, a young woman. She smiled as she sat back in her chair, the five young men politely nodding back at her. The audience slowly calmed down, their noise fading off.

"Good evening, my name is Asami Ryouka, and I'm here interviewing the famous 'Koé no Sedai- the Generation of Voices,' famous voice actors from the studio Teiko, in Hokkaido, Japan," Asami introduced, and flashed a smile to the audience. "They're here to be interviewed about their latest work, a yaoi anime called, 'Blinded in the Dark.' What you just saw was an exciting clip from the works! Sadly enough, the sixth member of the Koé no Sedai was not able to make our interview tonight, but we still have the other five."

"What? He's not there with them? Kuroko Tetsuya-san always finds a way to get out of interviews! He never speaks to the public!" Haruna lamented, and Kanra smacked her.

"That's why he's known as the Phantom of the Generation of Voices, duh," Kanra quipped in annoyance, throwing a few kernels of popcorn into her open mouth. "The Generation's producers probably think it's now his image, and they think he needs to keep it up or something, so they don't let him go to interviews. That's why we've never seen any pictures or videos of him," she said, and Haruna pouted into her pillow. The audience booed, hearing that again, the famous Kuroko Tetsuya-san of the Koé no Sedai had eluded them again.

"Tetsuya is currently visiting his parents because his mother is sick," the redhead of the group said. Haruna and Kanra squealed in delight at the handsome redheaded man, who had fair skin, and one red, and one bright gold eye. He wore a sharp three piece white suit over a black dress shirt, and was only five foot eight, though he gave off an intimidating air of leadership. The other men seemed to bend around his words, nodding. "However, he told me to personally thank all of the audience for having received Blinded in the Dark so well."

The audience giggled happily. The interviewer smiled, folding her hands over her lap. "How kind of Kuroko-san. Just for the sake of watchers who may not be familiar with the Koé no Sedai, would you please introduce yourselves- your names, your ages, and how long you've been working as a voice actor, as well as the characters's names you voice in the anime?"

"It's no problem," the redhead simply, flashing a charming smile to the cameras. Girls swooned, and Haruna and Kanra were no exceptions. "My name is Akashi Seijuuro, and I am currently twenty two years old. I've been voice acting since I was six years old, and I voice the character Momohara Jun in Blinded in the Dark," Akashi introduced curtly and politely.

"My name is Midorima Shintarou," the green-haired male sitting next to Akashi said. He pushed up his thick black glasses, which hid bright, emerald eyes. He was very handsome, and wore a simple two-piece black tuxedo with a white tie. "I'm twenty two years old, and I started voice acting when I was fourteen. I voice the character Takashi Mao in the anime."

"Murasakibara Atsushi," the next man said. He was outrageously tall, with shoulder-length purple hair pulled back into a simple tail. He had matching violet eyes- and he was munching on a few pocky, with a lazy expression on his face. Murasakibara wore a grey tuxedo over a black dress shirt. "I'm twenty one years old.. I started when I was.. Hm.. Sixteen? Something like that.. I voice Yamamoto Hayashi in the anime," he drawled, and started on more snacks. Surprisingly enough, the audience wasn't offended by his lack of effort into the question. They only buzzed excitedly at the member of the Koé no Sedai, smiling eagerly as they moved on.

"I'm Aomine Daiki," the tanned male said after. He was quite tall, but not as tall as Murasakibara or Midorima. He had short, spiky dark blue hair, and matching eyes. He wore a grey tuxedo with a white undershirt. "I'm currently twenty one years old, I've been voice acting since eighteen.. And I voice Fujioka Ren in Blinded in the Dark." His voice was gruff and his tone was almost crude sounding, but the audience ate it up. Haruna and Kanra swooned.

"My name is Kise Ryouta," the last man said, the blonde one. He was strikingly handsome, enough to be a model, with his silky hair, bright golden amber eyes, clear skin tone, and sharp facial structure. He wore a white suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath. Kise flashed a charming smile. "I'm currently twenty one years old, I've been voice acting only recently- I started when I was twenty, and I play Momohara Tetsuo in Blinded in the Dark."

The audience cheered loudly, and Haruna and Kanra erupted into a mass of giggles after Kise and the others finished. The interviewer politely waited for them to finish their clapping, as she looked over each of them. "And then, there's Kuroko Tetsuya, who is twenty years old- he's been voice acting since he was five, can you believe it?- and he voices the main character of the anime, Ahara Kou. So, we all enjoyed the short trailer of your anime, but we were wondering if you could give us a short summary, perhaps, of the plot of Blinded in the Dark."

"Can I do it, Akashi-cchi?" Kise asked, and the audience laughed at his earnest tone. Akashi only nodded, a slight smirk lacing his lips. The blonde grinned widely, and looked to the interviewer. "Well, it's a typical boy's love anime, but this one is a harem-theme. There are five guys who are hopelessly in love with another- and that person is the main character, Ahara Kou, Kuroko-cchi's character. Me and the other members of the Koé no Sedai all have characters who harbor romantic feelings for Kou. But it all started in high school for Kou."

"Kou grew up with his best friend, Momohara Jun- played by Akashi, who was the son of a very rich man. As time went on and they entered high school, they developed romantic feelings for each other," Midorima interrupted. It was obvious he was getting tired of Kise's taking his time. The blonde pouted, much to the audience's amusement. "They began to see each other in their sophomore year, but by the junior year, Jun suddenly dumped Kou, right when Kou's mother died. Kou ran away to live in Hokkaido, rather than Tokyo, shortly after his dad became a drunk, and got abusive. He had to work under a man named Yamamoto Hayashi, who Murasakibara voices, as a host at a bar. Life was terrible for him, but he managed to go back to school in his senior year- where he met his new homeroom teacher, Takashi Mao- whom I voice. They developed a relationship based on nothing more than primal needs," he said simply, and nodded. Aomine looked up to speak, as if it was his turn.

"Then- Then my character, Fujioka Ren- he's a street rat and poor and everything- he finds himself at the club Kou works at, and falls in love with him when Kou takes pity on him and buys him food and a drink. Kou doesn't even realize, but Ren goes around and kind of stalks him. By the end of his senior year, he leaves Mao and says he never felt anything. He then applies for college, and he meets his literature teacher when he goes for his first year- Momohara Jun, who became a teacher.. They solve the woes of their break up, slowly, and figure everything out. Not telling you what they figure out, since it'd spoil the series.. And then they meet Jun's younger brother, Tetsuo, who falls for Kou later. Thus, the harem."

"What an interesting plot," the interviewer said. Haruna squealed happily, and Kanra followed with the same sort of the sound that resembled a dog yearning for more belly rubs. It was a harem yaoi anime! Perfect! "How do each of you manage to adopt your characters?"

"Most of our characters vaguely resemble ourselves," Akashi chuckled, and answered rather simply. "It isn't hard to get into character- but if you mean how we do it, we read the manga, and we try out different voices to each other. We do a lot of careful consideration, and the directors tell us which voice they like the best out of the ones we chose for the character."

"Interesting! Your voices sound very well-matched to your characters, by the way," the interviewer said with a smile. She looked to the audience, who nodded in agreement. "Now, moving along from the anime, I'm sure our viewers and audience would love to know more about your personal lives. They're extremely curious about you all. I'm sure all of you are aware about all of the 'fanbases' you've collected through your careers in voice acting?"

"I saw some really.. disturbing ones once," Murasakibara piped up, looking away from his snacks for a few moments to speak. "They were saying we were doing.. Things to our fans," the purple-haired giant said, though he hardly seemed surprised by the information.

"Not only do they write stories where they lay out their fantasies about meeting you all, and even forming romantic relationships with you," she said, with an amused smile, "they like to pair each of you together. Because each of your names starts with a color- even Kuroko Tetsuya- they combine the colors and make these into a ship name. For instance, there's Christmas Color Pairing, which is a relationship name for Midorima-san and Akashi-san."

The redhead and green-haired male didn't even look at each other. Akashi only chuckled, as if he was amused- but it came out dry, and almost humorless. Yet, the audience didn't seem to notice. "I'm sorry to disappoint our fans, but that's impossible. A pairing between the six of us would never work out. We've all known each other too well to ever be more than working friends, despite some of us being bisexual, as well as working with yaoi anime."

"No Christmas Color Shipping?" The interviewer found herself asking, seeming disappointed. Quickly, she changed her mind. "What about Viridian Shipping- that's Midorima and Kuroko, by the way. Despite the fact that our fans have never seen Kuroko, they seem to think some of you hold romantic feelings for him. Can you give us any information about that?"

"Well, it depends on who you're asking," Aomine said simply, crossing his arms. The audience went silent. Haruna and Kanra took one long look at each other, before suddenly shrieking. Kanra exploded like a bomb, throwing the popcorn into the air from shock. The kernels went flying everywhere in a buttery mess, as Haruna quickly buried her face into the pillow.

"He's not denying it! He's gay, he's gay, he's gay!" Kanra shrieked loudly. Someone from outside the room screamed at her to shut up, but she ignored them. She grabbed Haruna by the shoulders and threw the pillow to the side. "Aomine Daiki is gay for Kuroko Tetsuya! Ship it, ship it, ship it!" She squealed in absolute joy, and looked to the TV desperately.

"Oh, my. So you do have romantic feelings for Kuroko Tetsuya-san?" the interviewer asked, her cheeks dusting a slight rosy red. Akashi only smirked and shook his head, as if disapproving of what Aomine said. The audience slowly calmed down for the redhead.

"Excuse me, I think you are mistaken," he said, and chuckled. "Daiki did not mean that he harbors romantic feelings for Tetsuya. He just meant that our friendly relations with him differ, as we all have contrasting opinions of him. None of which are bad, by the way. Tetsuya is a very kind person, and a talented voice actor. Please do not think ill of him for not being as open with the public as we are. He is simply more conservative," Akashi said.

"Ah, I see. too bad though," the interviewer said, and nodded. The audience gave a few half-hearted boos, but they were unable to contain any ill feelings for the redhead, who spoke so charmingly and eloquently. Kanra and Haruna stopped squealing and sighed. There went their precious hard evidence that the Koé no Sedai was actually gay for their tumblr blogs.

"Would you mind telling us how it is to work with Nijimura Shuzo, the founder of Teiko Studios? He's your director and producer, if I'm not mistaken?" The poor, disappointed interviewer bounced back to her cheery self. Midorima nodded. The other members of the Koé no Sedai nodded, as if they would all step back and let the green-haired male take it.

"You are correct. Nijimura is only three years our senior, but he has worked in the voice acting business and animation businesses for many years. He's a very accomplished person and gets work done efficiently. It's an honor to be working with him," Midorima said simply.

"Would you confirm the rumors that Nijimura Shuzo and Kuroko Tetsuya are in a relationship? When we had done interviews with Nijimura in the past, he claimed that Kuroko was the voice actor he had worked with the longest, and many fans of the Koé no Sedai claim that they are in a romantic relationship. Not only that, but the Wikipedia articles on you all and such even claim that Nijimura and Kuroko are each others' significant others," the interviewer said.

"I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be able to say," Akashi said simply. "I don't find myself caught in their personal lives other than working with them professionally. I don't have a right to say, for I could be mistaken. I apologize," the redhead said, with a bow of his head. The interviewer only smiled, as if to say it was all right, and the audience cheered for Akashi.

"There's still a chance for Dark Rainbow Shipping," Haruna mumbled quietly to Kanra, who nodded excitedly. "A forbidden work romance between a voice actor and his manager, who wants nothing but the best for him.. How sweet and treacherously romantic.."

"All right. For our second to the last question for tonight's interview-" the audience groaned, wanting to hear more of the Koé no Sedai- "We have to ask if you all have any big projects that are coming up after you finish this anime. New cartoons? Movies? More yaoi anime?"

"We won't say too much, ssu," Kise spoke up, bubbly as ever, "but the Koé no Sedai are going to be doing four projects together, very soon, after this anime concludes. All of you can look forward to a couple new anime from us, all of them likely to be yaoi," the blonde finished. None of the other voice actors seemed to confirm it- until Akashi gave a slight nod of his head. The audience went absolutely crazy. "However, the quality of the anime will depend on how much Blinded in the Dark earns, so please do buy the complete series," Kise added.

"What exciting news!" the interviwer exclaimed, the audience still in an uproar of glee, as they cheered and clapped. The voice actors smiled at her kindly. "I know that our audience will buy many copies of this anime with that information in mind. Now, for the last question- some are saying that Blinded in the Dark is actually a slightly-altered tale of your lives, and each of you represent your respective characters in real life, in some way. Because the fan base does not know much about you other than your appearances and personalities, we can only fathom what your pasts are like. Would you say this is true, and if so, to what extent is it?"

Haruna squealed loudly. "Kanra-chan, it's- it's, exactly what we've been looking for! The proof that all the yaoi anime that the Koé no Sedai has done- all of it- are just models of themselves with anime characters! This may be the proof we need to show that all of the voice actors are in love with Kuroko Tetsuya-san!" She cried out. Kanra shushed her.

"Be quiet! But, you're right- it's the perfect way to drive Kuroko Tetsuya out in the public so we can finally see him!" the two girls finally shushed when the audience piped down enough for Akashi and the others to answer. Haruna bit her lip. Kanra looked rather constipated.

"I'm sorry to say, but that's absolutely not true," Akashi said simply, an almost amused smile on his face. A moment of silent passed through the audience, before Haruna and Kanra fell over, screaming in agony. Groans passed through the watchers of the show, and the interviewer chuckled, though she looked quite disappointed as well. The redhead didn't wait as he continued to speak. "Though, yes- there are similarities between our characters, we were given the roles respectively by voice, nothing else. Yes- my character has relations with business, but he isn't me. Perhaps Ryouta's character might also have the same playboy charm as him- but he isn't Ryouta, either. We're simply voicing the characters. This is no poetic voice against the world to share our story, sadly enough. I hate to disappoint."

"It's quite all right," the interviewer said. Though the audience was obviously disappointed, they couldn't help smiling at how polite Akashi was, as usual. The Koé no Sedai stood up- as the interview had finished- and the audience roared their applause once the interviewer commanded it. She shook hands with each of the voice actors before the applause ended and they exited the interview room. "Thank you so much to the Koé no Sedai for coming out tonight. Next to interview, we have Hatakeyama Akiko, the producer of the manga Blinded in the Dark, along with her assistant, Saiko Mei, here to talk about the changes between.."

Haruna groaned and stuffed her face into the pillow, as Kanra shut the TV off.

* * *

"Ugh, what prying questions," Akashi grumbled, as he walked off the set, followed by the rest of the Koé no Sedai. They took off their ties and coats, hanging them around, and moved off to their dressing rooms to relax. They followed their redhead leader like ducks, all of them in a straight line. "How does someone have the gall to ask about personal affairs like that?"

"Calm down, Akashi-cchi," Kise piped up from the back of the line, bubbly as ever. Unlike Midorima, Akashi, and Aomine, he hadn't been wearing a mask of politeness. He was truly just a cheerful and eager person. "I'm sure interviewer-san didn't mean to pry. She was just asking what all of our fans wanted to know about us and Kuroko-cchi.. Can you blame them? Kuroko-cchi hasn't once come out to the public. They're bound to be curious," he replied.

"I can't believe you lied like that," Midorima said, unbuttoning the top two buttons of his collared shirt. Even he and Akashi, who were used to wearing very formal clothes, were uncomfortable after being in the heat of the stage lights, wearing layers and layers of clothing. "Wouldn't it be better to give the fans what they want- the truth? They'd get even more excited about our works if we told them the anime we do are based on our lives."

"Better to give the tigers only a scrap of meat and draw out their hunger, obviously," the redhead replied simply, pulling his tie out of his collar with skilled fingers. "If they're really curious, they'll buy more of our series, to look for connections between us. If we tell them, the source of mystery about us is gone, and they lose interest." Murasakibara hummed.

"Aka-chin, your dad sure taught you a lot about business.." the violet-haired giant stood with straight posture to his full height, and yawned. He grabbed a bag of chips from his coat pocket, and then pulled it off as they rounded the corner to their group dressing room. "Are you sure you're better off voice acting, then stuck in some stocks meeting~?" He drawled.

"Don't tempt the beast," Aomine said gruffly. His witty smirk had fell off, and a bored frown replaced it. Akashi didn't respond- he only took the key he had been given from his pants pocket and unlocked the dressing room door. Slowly, the lock turned- and the door opened.

"Someone's in our dressing room," Kise whispered- but Akashi took no heed to the warning and walked right in. Midorima hesitated before he followed, while Murasakibara stepped in without a care. Aomine looked slightly hesitant, but entered, while Kise froze at the door.

"Don't be so scared, bastard," Aomine called from the inside, voice laced with irritation. "Get in here." Kise gulped, and then walked inside- and realized that the flash of a person he saw in the room was just Kuroko. His heart stopped suddenly racing, and he sighed in relief. Aomine scoffed meanly as he watched the blonde's reaction. "Been with us for over a year, and yet you still can't discern Tetsu from another person. That's pretty sad, y'know."

"I can't help it, Aomine-cchi! I only saw his arm when the door opened, so I didn't know it was Kuroko-cchi," the blonde replied, narrowing his amber eyes. He turned to the bluenette in question, who had taken a seat on the couch by the dresser, and was busy taking notes of something. "I'm sorry, Kuroko-cchi! It won't happen again!" He cried. Kise tried to swoop down onto Kuroko to gather the smaller male in a hug, but the bluenette scooched away. The blonde gave a whimper as he hit the armrest of the furniture and sunk to the floor.

"Sorry, Kise-kun," the bluenette said, his voice completely emotionless, lacking any tone whatsoever. He didn't even look up from his notes, or attempt to help the fallen blonde, who groaned as he got up. "I have to finish this now, before I lose my train of thought."

"Did you get some inspiration from watching our interview, Tetsuya?" Akashi turned, a bottle of water in his hand. The redhead made his way over to the couch, sitting back and crossing his legs. An amused, genuine smile laced his lips as he stared at the small bluenette, hunched over and determined as he worked. "How about for your next manga masterpiece- a devilishly handsome redhead business tycoon, who's dating a cute little blue-eyed boy.." He trailed off, the suggestion hanging in the air. Tension ran thick in the dressing room for a moment.

"I already have the idea, Akashi-kun. There is no need for assistance," he said simply. The redhead only laughed it off and leaned back in the couch, though he watched Kuroko rather carefully. Murasakibara walked over to the other side of the couch and glanced over the bluenette's shoulder to peek at his notes. Normally, one would be intimidated by someone of the violet-haired male's stature hanging over them while they worked on something important, but Kuroko hardly seemed to mind- or care. Everyone scowled at Murasakibara.

"Kuro-chin, what's the story line for this new one going to be?" the violet-haired male asked, squinting his violet eyes as he tried to read the words across the small page. The notes were very neatly and clearly written, though they were very small, and were all over the place.

"It's a yaoi, as usual," the bluenette said, not into the conversation as much as his work. "Murasakibara-kun, you're blocking my light. Please move so I can keep writing."

The violet-haired voice actor grunted and reluctantly moved away from the bluenette's side. Midorima sighed in what seemed to be annoyance from where he sat, combing the gel out of his hair in annoyance. "All of you, stop bothering Kuroko while he writes- actually, stop calling him by his name before someone hears. They're bound to connect that our voice actor is writing some yaoi manga- and it won't be long until they figure the rest out," he whispered harshly to the others. Aomine only snorted, laying back against the wall carelessly.

"I still don't get what's wrong with it. So they find out Kuroko is both a voice actor- and he's been the one writing these manga that turn into anime, that depict our lives, or events in our lives. It'll stifle the audience's curiosity, but so what? They'll still be fans, and they'll still like us. Not everything is driven on the pure need-to-know media like you think," Aomine looked at Akashi, who only shook his head at the tanned male. Aomine scowled at the redhead.

"Even if you disagree with the way I run things, I have been seconded by Shuzo. He agrees that no one should know Tetsuya is also the one to write the manga material used for anime, nor that we should reveal this is based on our lives," the redhead said simply, crossing his arms. Aomine huffed. "Besides- who has the business experience here, you, or me, Daiki?"

Kise walked over to the other side of Kuroko, and read over the writing. He, unlike poor Murasakibara, was able to read for a slightly longer amount of time, and not get tired out. Kise's amber eyes scanned the paper, and they lit up happily. "Kuroko-cchi, you're so genius! I can't believe you're going to let me have the next second main character role!"

"I just felt Kise-kun's voice would fit," Kuroko replied monotonously. The blonde squealed and wrapped his arms around the bluenette, pressing his nose into the crook of the voice actor's neck. Kise inhaled the soft scent of vanilla and savored it- until someone pulled him off of the smaller bluenette by the collar of his shirt and dropped him onto his butt on the carpet floor.

"How mean, Midorima-cchi," Kise whined loudly, at the green-haired male who had walked up. He had really been enjoying that hug with _his_ Kuroko-cchi... The glasses-clad voice actor only rolled his eyes and turned to Kuroko, who had picked up his note pad and pencil once again. Expectantly his emerald eyes searched the small bluenette for a hint of emotion.

"Read off the plot and the casting list for this new idea you have," Akashi said. "I'm impressed you managed to finish. We have four projects to do after we finish Blinded in the Dark; and I'm glad you finished the outline for the third one. Just the last to do," he singsonged sweetly, running a hand soothingly into the bluenette's silky locks.

Kuroko almost yawned. He had been writing nonstop since the interview came on, flickering with inspiration from the other voice actors. ".. The plot.. A prince named Shirioka Jin- voiced by Kise-kun, during the 17th century in Europe, does not want to marry the fiancee he has been set for in two days. He decides to run away, and so he does.." The bluenette nearly nodded off when Akashi's soothing fingers stroked against his hair even more gently than before. "And he comes across a group of thieves. He falls in love with the smallest thief, Kouyu, who is loved by all the thieves as a brother. The story line continues and all of them realize their love for Kouyu," he said softly, and leaned against the other armrest of the couch. Akashi immediately pulled Kuroko to lean on his shoulder instead, with a smirk.

"I can see that Kise acts like some princess, so the prince is based off of him, and that works and everything," Aomine grumbled, and ran a hand through his hair, "but really, Tetsu? You're gonna make me voice some dirty thief again?" The tanned male grabbed the notes, flipping them over and reading. "As soon as they want to profess their love for Kouyu, he is kidnapped by the king to be sold into prostitution, so he makes a warning to all other thieves. Jin must rescue him in order to gain his love, but he risks being married to another woman by infiltrating the castle with the other thieves- Mihiru, the thief who grew up with Kouyu, who will be voiced by Midorima- and Lao, the thief who entered when Kouyu found him, who will be voiced by Aomine," he read off. "The main villain of the story, who wants to buy Kouyu as a sex slave, is Ryuuzaki Akami, will be voiced by Akashi. The King and seller of the slaves will be voiced by Murasakibara, and in season two of the anime, a new thief joins their squads. He will also be voiced by Murasakibara," Aomine finished reading, and took a breath of air.

"Kuroko-cchi made me the main character this time for the anime! That means he likes me better than all of you!" the blonde exclaimed happily, twirling around the room. Everyone except for the innocently sleeping bluenette shot Kise a look, but he ignored them. Aomine looked back to the pages of notes, looking for the summary of characters from the list.

"Kise-kun will voice the main character, the prince, due to the way he can manipulate the happiness and emotion tones in his voice. He will also fit the voice of a naive prince.. Jin is a heroic person who at first believes in justice, but is very empathetic and kind at the same time," Aomine mumbled. He looked down and kept reading. "Kouyu is a thief, but he has done so only because he needs to. He is kind and compassionate, but at the same time, he is cynical, and mature for his age. He can be rather bitter concerning living on the streets. Mihiru is the same as Kouyu, but isn't kind to strangers. He hates the prince at first sight because of Jin's naivety towards the suffering they've faced. Midorima-kun will play Mihiru because he fits a more composed, cold character. Lao is affectionate, but overprotective of Kouyu. This fits Aomine-kun, who can modify his voice to be gruff, but contain emotion under it. Ryuuzaki is a sadistic and cruel man, but he is cunning and extremely intelligent. Need I say more this fits Akashi-kun? The King is kind, but close-minded, and the seller is a cruel man. Murasakibara-kun can fit these roles by using his deeper voice.." He trailed off.

"How sweet of Tetsuya, to think of our voices so much when applying these characters to us.. They truly do reflect certain aspects of our personality, don't they?" The redhead asked, seeming pleased that the small bluenette had called him extremely intelligent. Akashi stroked the sleeping male's cheek, Kuroko completely unaware of the eyes staring down on him.

"He's too cute, Akashi-cchi," Kise murmured, for once quiet. The blonde peeked over to the innocently dozing bluenette, a small- for once, genuine smile blossoming across his lips.

"Well, besides our characters, he did get another thing right about us," Midorima mumbled. All eyes turned to him, and he walked over, laying a hand on Kuroko's forehead. "All of us are obviously smitten with him." His cheeks dusted bright pink, as Murasakibara walked over, along with Aomine. The Koé no Sedai slowly formed a circle around him.

"You're ours," their voices said in harmony.


End file.
